The Sitter
by Dr.Badass
Summary: Damon is forced to be a sitter to get desperately needed cash. Everything goes according to plan until the Gilbert's arrive home early. Quite dark.
1. Chapter 1

Damon Salvatore was a regular sixteen year old guy well at least that was what he wanted everyone to believe; in fact he was like every other guy in his class at school except he was working two jobs trying desperately to keep a roof over his head. Damon's mother was an alcoholic and she was growing less capable of looking after him and his little brother Stefan by the week. She managed to go to her cleaning job at the Gilbert resident but that was about it. That was exactly where Damon was now, The Gilbert residence. He wasn't here to clean like his mother he was here as a sitter. Michael Gilbert was a surgeon at the local hospital and his wife Elena worked as a fashion designer. They had two children, boys, aged 7 and 3. Although being married for seven years and having successful careers each you'd expect them to be older but in fact they'd been married right out of high school. Tonight they were at some social event and Damon's mother had forced him into taking the job of sitter, he didn't really mind because the Gilbert's had left him plenty of food and they kids were well behaved and besides the house they lived in was so fancy. They had like 500 more tv channels for him to watch, he just prayed no one at school found out. Both of the boys were asleep in their rooms and Damon headed out into the yard for a quick smoke. He'd barely stomped out the cigarette when he heard a car pull up outside. Racing inside he sat down on the couch seconds before the Gilbert's came in. He could hear them arguing in the hall.

"It's not my fault."

"One night!" Elena fumed "I just wanted one night away from being a Mom, I didn't get my hair done and buy a new dress for us to be out for one hour and then home again!"

"I have to answer my pager!" Michael roared. "It's my god damn job!"

"Fuck your job." Elena spat and Damon heard her running upstairs.

He sat awkwardly on the edge of his seat and waited for Michael to come in.

"I'm sorry you heard that." He said

Damon stood up "Don't worry about it."

"Work." Michael said waving his pager "I need to dash to the hospital. I know we were only gone for an hour but I'll pay you in full."

"You don't have to." Damon said awkwardly, but he really needed the money

"Here." Michael said handing over the cash "I've got to run."

Just then the littlest Gilbert came padding into the room, rubbing his eyes.

"Crap, we woke Harry." Michael said "I really need to run. Can you put him down before you go?"

"Sure." Damon said taking little Harry's hand "Come on buddy."

"Thanks." Michael "Ask the witch to drive you home, it looks like it's going to be stormy."

"What about the kids, they're asleep?"

"She can leave them for ten minutes. It'll be fine."

"Okay." Damon said sceptically as he walked Harry up stairs.

He tucked Harry back into his bed and pulled the spider man toy up for him to cuddle.

"Night bud, see ya another time." Damon ruffled his hair before returning down stairs. If Harry was anything like Stefan was at that age he would be up again in five minutes. He clicked on the fancy baby monitor on the coffee table and began tidying up the mess he'd made, throwing his soda cans in the bin and chip bags. It was raining heavily outside and it was a long walk back home. He went back to the couch and waited for Elena to come back down stairs so he could ask for that ride home.

He watched tv for a little while as he waited. His ears perked up suddenly but a peculiar sound, he grabbed the tv remote and muted the volume.

"Uhhh."

He sat up straighter and looked to where the sound had come from. It was the baby monitor. He got up and switched on the camera part to see if Harry was alright but instead he saw a bedside lamp and a perfume bottle. It suddenly dawned on him that the Gilbert's must have left the second part accidently in their room. He couldn't see anything and figured Elena was getting changed so he switched the camera setting off. He sat back down on the couch and then heard it again.

"Ugh."

Damon's ears perked up again but that wasn't the only thing.

"Ugggh."

Damn it. His cock sprung to life, as he heard yet another breathy moan. There was no mistaking those sounds.

He knew he should get up and leave but he just couldn't seem to do it. He was after all a hormone raged teenager.

"Mmmm"

God she was killing him. His pants were so tight.

_Fuck it. _All caution thrown to the wind Damon pulled his painfully hard dick out of his pants. He began jerking off as he listened to Elena's heavy breathing and panting.

It was so juvenile but she sounded so sexy he couldn't help himself.

"Oh." She purred through the monitor and he sped his hand.

"Ugh…ugh… ooh…"

Damon jack himself harder. He was painfully close, the danger was such a turn on.

He noticed the incline in her voice. "Uh-uh-UH-UGHH-"

He closed his eyes and imagined what she was doing

"UGH-UGH-OH GOD!"

Damon's cock erupted over his speeding hand.

He continued to shoot until he heard her come down from her orgasm.

Just then his sense caught up with him and he sprang to his feet and grabbed a handful of tissues and began cleaning himself up. He heard movement on the monitor and he fixed himself up properly, throwing the tissues into the waste paper basket.

Elena came into the room, she looked startled.

"Damon! I thought you were gone?" she said throwing her hand to her chest in alarm.

"I…no…" he said awkwardly. She was wearing a wine coloured silk robe. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I thought my husband was driving you home on his way to work?"

Damon shuffled on the spot. "No. He had to rush. I better get going actually…"

"It's pouring down." Elena said looking torn. "I could drop you home?"

"No." Damon said "Thanks, but the kids are asleep. You can't leave them…"

"They'll be fine for a few minutes. I know that's not very responsible but they're both asleep… I can ask the neighbour to pop in. Really, it's so stormy…"

"No, really…" Damon protested. God, she looked so sexy. He couldn't stop thinking about before. He needed to leave.

"At least let me get you a taxi?..." she said before she fell silent.

Damon flushed red praying she hadn't noticed.

"How old are you, Damon?" she swallowed, looking flushed

"Sixteen, Mrs. Gilbert." He answered, letting his hands drop down, trying to cover his erection. He knew she'd seen it.

"Damon…" she said looking affronted

"I'll go." He said quickly

"No- wait." She said "Look this might be the champagne from earlier talking but…"

Damon stopped. "But?" he added, encouraging her to go on

"My husband and I, we don't get along anymore…"

"Oh." Was all Damon managed to say. He didn't dare dream what she was getting at.

"You're really handsome, you know. Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked

"Yes." Damon replied, Caroline Forbes. She was hot but she wasn't ready for sex yet, all they did was make out.

"Oh." She said looking crestfallen. "Well… that's that."

Damon was flustered. Was she really asking him for something?

"Mrs. Gilbert, Elena… what exactly are you getting at?" he asked her with a thrill of forbidden excitement

"I need sex." She said bluntly "I need it."

Damon stood on the spot, unable to speak yet

"I feel like my whole life if out of control, I'm not even twenty six years old and I'm a wife and a mother of two children and my dream job is so much more work than I ever imagined and the pressure is-…" she looked close to tears.

Damon walked to her quickly. He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her with everything he had. When he let her go she was trembling.

"Please?" she asked as she unbuckled his belt

He threw his head back when her hand slipped into his pants.

He was suddenly filled with a fierce passion. He knew how wring this was, and that she was married, his mother's boss, that she looked vulnerable but he wanted her so badly.

He was a virgin, but he knew what felt right. They fell backwards into the wall. Her silk robe fell open and for the first time in his life he saw a naked woman. He took one of her breasts into his mouth and she moaned in pleasure. She had her arms around his neck, and suddenly she threw her leg around his waist.

She called out in pleasure and Damon had lost his virginity as Elena joined them together. Damon pressed one of his hands onto the wall to steady them and he attentively began thrusting. This was completely new to him but by the sounds coming from Elena he was doing alright. He gripped her waist and groaned.

"Harder." Elena called out and Damon eager to please picked her up and walked across the room and lay them down on the fluffy rug, his jeans still around his ankles. He pulled out of her and kicked his pants off. She looked incredible lying there waiting for him. Her eyes were heavy with lust and he was so ready for her.

"You have such a big cock." She said with a laugh as he moved back over her.

Damon flushed with her compliment; he was so hard he was afraid it might be over sooner rather than later. Wasting no time he pushed back into her and set back to work, following her commands on thrusting and velocity.

She was calling out loudly and Damon was afraid she'd wake her children, but he also couldn't stop.

"Keep it there!" she cried and he happily obliged, he felt her walls tightening, his arms began to shake

"Not yet!" she shouted "Almost…"

"I'm gonna cum!" Damon groaned

"I'm almost… there… I…I'm cumming!"

Damon came hard inside her, harder than he'd ever cum before.

Elena was shaking uncontrollably; she pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

"That was amazing." She sighed. "You better get dressed."

Damon pulled out of her and quickly got dressed.

"You better leave." She said and she kissed him swiftly before she ascended the stairs.

Damon walked outside, dazed and confused. He walked down the road it the pouring rain. He'd done it, he wasn't a virgin anymore. His conscience patted him on the pack for a moment before the harsh reality of what had just happened fully hit him. He'd just fucked a married woman. He had spilled inside her, they hadn't used protection, and he'd left his money behind. Fuck.

A/N This is quite dark, what did you think of the beginning? Let me know if I should go on? Dr. B xx

Ps. I have no time to check for mistakes, sorry! Hope it's not too bad :S if it is I'll republish. But I really need to get to bed! haha


	2. Chapter 2

"You lucky son of a bitch!" Ric said as he punched Damon on the arm.

"Shut up." Damon said half-heartedly, his best friend's reaction was sort of funny.

"You fucked a complete milf."

"Shut up, Ric. Seriously. If anyone finds out- if _Caroline_ finds out…" Damon replied

"Okay, okay. I promise I won't say a word." Ric swore as they walked across the parking lot on the way home from school.

Damon hesitated for a second; unsure he wanted to tell his friend the most worrying part

"We…"

"We what?" Ric encouraged

"I was bareback." He cringed

"Seriously?" Ric said coming to a halt "that's messed up, dude. You need to make sure you haven't knocked up someone's wife."

"I know." Damon cringed "I didn't even think at the time. It just happened so fast."

"She's married; maybe she's already on the pill?" Ric said as he began walking again.

"That's what I'm hoping for." Damon replied "I just hope I don't see her again."

"Are you crazy?" Ric said "It sounded to me like you had a blast."

Damon flushed slightly as he remembered the effect she had on him. "It was incredible, but she's married and a Mom..."

"You're literally a mother fucker." Ric laughed and Damon couldn't help but join in too.

They walked home as usual and the banter was flowing. They turned onto Damon's street and he froze

"Fuck!" he hissed, pulling Ric to a stop

"What?"

"It's her!" Damon hissed again

"Where? Oh in the car… oh my god." Ric whispered "She must want some more…."

"Or she's come to tell my Mother!" Damon whispered

"Why would she do that?" Alaric hissed "Don't be stupid."

"Okay, shut up, I'm panicking!" Damon replied

"Go over and talk to her, maybe she just wants to forget about it." Ric said

Damon nodded "You're right; maybe she's come to tell me that it can't happen again and it was just a mistake."

"There's only one way to find out?" Ric said "I'll see you later…and hey, if she's not on the pill take her to the chemist!" his friend added with a wink

"Fuck up." Damon replied as his friend walked away. Taking a deep breath he rounded the corner and walked to his house.

Elena Gilbert got out of her car when he reached his gate.

"Damon. Hi." She said standing by her car in tight black jeans, heels and a fancy jacket.

"Uh- hi." He said feeling awkward.

"I've come by to see you." She said fidgeting with her jacket. "You left without your sitting money."

"Oh yeah." He said as if he hadn't realised.

"Is any one in?" she motioned to his house

"No. My Mom will be out." At a bar he thought internally "and my little brother is on a play date."

Elena smoothed down her jacket as she replied "So can I come in, I'd like to talk in private."

"Sure." Damon replied "Come on in."

He unlocked the door and thanked his lucky stars that he'd tidied up before he left for school.

Damon dropped his school bag on the floor and took off his hoodie.

"Can I take your jacket?" he asked politely

"Yes, thank you." She replied

Damon tossed his house keys into the vase on the table and turned to collect Elena's jacket.

His jaw dropped when he saw her standing there holding it out for him, completely naked from the waist up.

"Holy shit." He said aloud.

"Are you going to hang this up?" she smiled waving her jacket at him

"What are you doing?" he asked

She ignored him and walked to where he'd put his hoodie and added hers.

"Are you mad?" he said trying his best not to look at her large breasts.

"What's wrong?" she smiled "Do I disgust you?"

His eyes now willingly travelled from her beautiful face to her flawless tits to her lovely jean clad ass.

He swallowed hard. "No. Quite the opposite."

"Well good." She smiled. "Look Damon, I can't stop thinking about you, about last night. The truth is my husband hasn't given me an orgasm in five years. I thought there might be something you could do for me in that department…" She ran her hands over her breasts…

He blinked again. "What? Seriously?"

She bit her lip and smiled. "I came so hard yesterday; I can't help but replay it in my head…"

Damon suddenly remembered his worries "I came inside you- we didn't use a condom…"

She smirked. "Don't worry, there's no danger of you getting me pregnant."

"You're on the pill." Damon sighed. "Thank god, I was freaking out."

"Not exactly." Elena replied, she suddenly looked awkward, not so bold "I'm actually pregnant, Damon."

"You're…?"

"About eight weeks now." She said glumly

"What?! But you just said…"

"I still preform my wifely duties but I just don't get off on it anymore. It was an accident, I love my boys but I wasn't looking to add to my family. Michael isn't over the moon either…"

He didn't know what to say. He was so conflicted.

"Does it bother you?" She said looking worried

"Yes." Damon said automatically

"Why?" she said desperately

"You're pregnant!" he said "It's weird."

"Look, I won't be showing for a while yet… and you have no idea how horny a pregnant woman gets, think of the fun you can have for a few months?"

"I don't know…" Damon said

"I can see how hard you are from just looking at my tits." She said "Come on, let me help you out. Even just this once? Let me take care of you and then you can take some time to decide the rest?"

She took his hand and led him to the arm chair in the living room. She pushed him down into it and unbuttoned his jeans. Her gentle hands pulled out his erection; she climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs.

He watched with wide eyes as she began fondling her own breasts in his face. His penis stood to attention.

"Do you want a go?" she said

Damon wasted no time taking over; he groped her as she moaned.

"Suck them." She pleaded.

Dutifully following his orders Damon took one of her breasts into his mouth and began licking and sucking her hardened tips.

"OH that good!" Elena moaned "Keep doing that…"

Damon was spurred on, he switched to the other breast and Elena began grinding herself against his leg.

"Harder." She said breathily and she worked his cock with her hand.

"Oh my…yes!" she moaned frantically. Damon was amazed she was getting off like this.

With a sly grin she moved off him and onto her knees.

"oh my god." Damon said as she took his hard length into her mouth.

She certainly knew what she was doing in that department, sucking him and swallowing and it wasn't long before he was spilling himself down her throat.

"Mmm." Elena said as she wiped the corner of her mouth when he was utterly spent. "Well I guess I've given you something to think about."

She got up from her knees and retrieved her jacket.

"You know where to find me, Damon." She said as she buttoned her jacket up. "Any time."

Damon fixed himself back into his jeans.

"Oh here's your money." She said tossing him some notes.

Damon looked at the small bundle. "Wait… that's like $100…"

Elena smiled and shrugged and before Damon could say another word she had closed his front door behind him.

**A/N That's the next part? Any thoughts, let me know! Thanks so much for the first lot of reviews **** Dr. B xx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Damon."

"Damon, get up."

Ugh. Damon pulled his duvet over his face, still half asleep. It was the weekend; his mother wasn't forcing him to get up already. He'd be having a nice dream.

"I said get up." He heard again through his sleepy haze.

Suddenly his duvet was ripped away. Low blow he thought.

"Oh… you _are_ up…."

Damon snapped his eyes open with a jolt of panic.

"What the fuck?" he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes "How did you even?"

Elena Gilbert was standing over him looking extremely amused. "Relax big boy." She smiled

"How did you get in? You need to leave! My mother could-"

"Your mother let me in as she was leaving, told her I was coming to ask you to look after my boys." She smiled still looking devious

"My brother?" Damon asked still annoyed

"He's in the back yard playing with my boys." Elena shrugged. "He's sweet. Doesn't look like you. Different father?"

Damon ignored her question. "You want me to baby sit your kids, right now?"

"No." Elena said absentmindedly, she cocked her head to the side "Does it ever go down?"

Damon looked down at his tented boxers.

"What were you dreaming about?" Elena asked

"I can't remember." He lied

"Don't lie to me, Damon." She said taking his hand and standing over him. She moved his hand under her floral sun dress. No panties.

"You've been ignoring me. It's been three days and you haven't call around to let me know what you've decided about our arrangement." She sounded pissed

She let go of his wrist and Damon cautiously moved his fingers. She was wet.

"And now…" she went on sounding angrier "I'm here, you haven't said anything and you've got a hard dick from dreaming about your virgin girlfriend!"

Damon rubbed her clit, watching her anger flicker into something else for a second.

"Have you fucked her?" Elena asked him

He didn't answer her he just applied a little more pressure with his fingers. Her hips were moving a little now.

She bit her lip, her eyes closed for a second.

"Let me ride you." She said and he knew it wasn't really a question.

In the following seconds his boxers were down and Mrs. Gilbert was sinking herself down onto his hardness. They both called out as she sank to the hilt.

Damon thrust up quickly, making her eyes clench shut and her shout out. He did it again, and again. He wanted to see all her anger disappear.

"Yes! Baby…!" she cried as he continued driving up into her. She was sitting on his cock, her sundress covering what they were indulging in. The spaghetti straps were falling off her shoulders as he thrust and then she fell forwards, her arms on either side of his head and she gave back as hard as he was giving it.

"oh god" Damon groaned

"You like that?" Elena moaned, her breasts falling out of her dress

"Fuck yes!" Damon replied, her hard nipples dangling in his face, grazing up and down his nose and lips. He captured one between his lips.

"I'm going to cum" Elena suddenly said huskily "Yeah, baby I'm cumming!"

Damon's cock began erupting at her words and he called out a jumble of swear words as he pumped

Elena bounced harder, riding her orgasm "Tell me you want me, God Damon! Please…"

"I want you!" He swore as he delivered everything he had into her convulsions

They slowed themselves until Elena collapsed down on top of him. "You mean it?" she asked

"Yeah." He said "I was dreaming about you before." He said honestly

Elena pushed herself off his chest with a huge smile "Can you go again?"

Damon laughed "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"What about the kids?" he said as her hand began pumping his dick

"We'll be quick." She said desperately

They came together a few minutes later.

"If we were alone, I'd go again." Elena said with a smirk, "Get a shower, get dressed. You're coming out with me. Your brother too. We've got to keep up appearances, my husband thinks I'm out for the day, your mother thinks you're with my boys… come on, we'll take them to McDonalds or to the movies."

"Okay." Damon replied. If he was doing this, he was in for the whole ride.

**A/N Please keep reviewing so I know if I should continue. Thanks! Xx Dr B**


	4. Chapter 4

It felt surreal as Damon walked into the Mall with Elena Gilbert, her two sons and his kid brother Stefan. He kept slyly looking at Elena in her sun dress. She was so hot; he couldn't believe he was having sex with her, the sexy older woman. She would catch him looking and smile widely.

"Okay boys." She said coming to a halt. "Mommy's going to get her hair cut so Damon is going to look after you and Stefan. I think as you've all been so good you should head to the toy store and if you behave and be polite you can all choose a treat, what do you think?"

"Yeah!" Elena's boys called excitedly but Stefan looked awkwardly at the ground

"What's wrong sweetie?" Elena asked as she ruffled Stefan's hair

"We don't have any money." He said quietly

Elena dropped down to Stefan's height. "Don't worry about that honey. It's my treat."

Stefan looked quickly at Damon.

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't have too…"

"Damon. It's fine." Elena smiled

"Okay. Thanks." Damon smiled.

"Awesome!" Stefan said looking like it was Christmas morning.

Elena opened her purse and took out some bills.

"Here. Have a good time. I'll be about an hour."

Damon looked at the money. "This is too much."

"No, it's not." She smiled as she walked away.

They browsed around the large toy store for forty five minutes. Damon kept a tight hold of little Harry while Stefan and George ran around. Harry choose a Mr. Potato head, George wanted a large tub of lego and Stefan was torn between a buzz light-year or a woody doll.

Damon looked at the amount of money he was given "Get both, Stef." He said happily. Stefan never got treats.

They paid for shopping and made their way back into the crowded entrance. Harry fell over and was crying so Damon picked him up to comfort him.

"It's okay, Buddie." Damon soothed

"Sore!" Harry cried showing Damon his red hands that had broken his fall.

"Do you think if buzz light-year kissed them better they would feel okay?" he said quickly

Harry sniffed and considered this. "Yes." He nodded, the tears already stopped

Stefan used Buzz and pretended to kiss Harry's hands better.

"Wow!" Damon pretended "Look! They're all better."

"Wow!" Harry repeated happily showing Stefan and George his hands.

"Damon!"

Damon froze. Shit.

"Hey!" Caroline Forbes, his girlfriend was making her way towards them.

"Hey." Damon said as she kissed him, he could hardly look her in the eye

"Who's this?" She said sweetly

"Oh, this is Harry and George, that's my little brother Stefan." He said

"Are you minding them?" she asked

"No. Well, just while their Mom is at the Salon." He said

"They're all so cute." Caroline cooed

"What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to get rid of her

"I'm here with Bonnie. Shopping." Caroline said

"Mommy!" Harry suddenly yelled and Damon's stomach lurched

He looked behind him and saw Elena coming towards them carrying a few bags. Shit.

"I fell down but Buzz Light-year kissed my hands better!" Little Harry said happily showing Elena his hands.

"Oh my goodness." Elena smiled but it didn't meet her eyes, "That's lucky, Harry." She was glaring at Caroline

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Elena said to Damon

Crap.

"Uhm… Caroline this is Elena, I mean, Mrs. Gilbert – Mrs. Gilbert this is Caroline." He said pointing between them

"His girlfriend." Caroline smiled

"Is that so?" Elena said with a fixed smile.

"Gosh I _love_ your shoes!" Caroline gushed

"Manolos." Elena said "We better get going."

"Oh, okay. Well I'll maybe see you tonight?" Caroline said hopefully

"Uh. Yeah, maybe." Damon said awkwardly before Caroline reached up to kiss him on the lips.

"Yuck!" Stefan said and George laughed.

Damon pulled away quickly "Bye."

"Let's go to Mr. Monkey's" Elena said with another fixed smile

"Your hair looks really good." Damon noted as they joined the queue at the kiddies soft play centre.

"Does it?" Elena said in a bored tone.

She paid for one hours play and the boys ran happily into the pool of balls.

"You're mad." Damon said

Elena didn't answer him.

He pulled her away to the side of the room and through the double doors.

"Look she just turned up." Damon said and to his horror he saw Elena was crying. She pushed past him and went into the Ladies room. Damon hesitated then followed her quickly

"Elena." He said; glad to find that they were alone

"Go away." She sniffed; she wiped her eyes with a piece of toilet roll.

"I'm sorry." Damon said

"What? That I'm not 16 and a virgin?" Elena cried

"What? No…" Damon said bewildered

"You don't want some knocked up wife when you can have that skinny little bitch!" Elena said aggressively

"I told you earlier that I want you, I wasn't lying! Damon yelled back, dropping the shopping bags on the floor

"Liar." Elena yelled before she slapped him across the face.

Damon stood stunned for a second. He took a deep breath and then pushed Elena back into the tiled wall. She looked worried for a second and then he began kissing her neck; he kissed her across her collar bone and down her cleavage.

"Damon…" Elena said quietly, pulling his head up to look at her

"Shut up." He said before he pressed his lips into hers. He kissed her softly, little butterfly kisses here and there while he ran his hands gently down her arms and around her waist. Quick as a flash he lifted her and set her down on the edge of the wooden sink bench. He moved between her legs and began kissing her passionately. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth allowing him access. He brushed his tongue against hers and she purred into his mouth. Softly their tongues caressed each other and Damon gently began caressing her breasts through her dress.

Just then the door opened and they hastily broke apart as a little girl came in, she looked at them strangely before she locked herself into one of the cubicles.

Damon grabbed their bags of shopping and quickly left. He went back to the soft play area and watched the boys playing together. Elena joined him a moment later.

"Damon I'm so so sorry." She said "It's my hormones; they're all over the place. I shouldn't have hit you."

"I told you I wanted you and I meant it." Damon said

"I haven't been kissed like that in years." Elena said quietly

"Well get used to it." Damon replied and Elena smiled.

"Hey, I got you something." Elena said "it's in one of the bags, it's a cell phone. I credited it with $100 so we can keep in touch without you having to come to my house."

Damon blinked. Wow. He now had a cell phone. "It's too much, how can I accept it?"

"It's a gift." She said with a smile "and here…" she handed him $50, get some food for your house. I had a look this morning, your cupboards are bare."

"Thank you." Damon replied, he felt wrong for taking it but she was right. If they were waiting on their Mom getting some shopping he and Stefan would be starving.

"I want you to break up with Caroline." Elena added

He really liked Caroline but Elena had this hold over him. He slipped the money into his pocket and nodded.

"Okay." He replied.

**A/N Thank YOU! Reviews are amazing! Please, please keep them up! 3 Dr. B xx**


End file.
